


It's a Long Long Road.

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Abby's life takes a horrific turn and to regain who she was she will need the support of all who are in her life.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 31





	1. Disturbed Peace

Thursday night was Spinach night. In honor of their first meal together in that small and very charming restaurant which was something they loved doing. Usually a tradition would be ever month or year but for them it was every week. The stunning and highly attractive Carol Ross was a wiz of a cook. She could talk and multi task no problem and she took great pride in it. One of her many talents she would often say.

'Hurry up slowpoke, food's getting cold,' Carol laughingly called out to her younger lover that she lived with. Therese Belivet stuck her head around the wall of the next room and smiled at her beloved. 'I gotta shower first babe, unless you want me to smell while we eat, it was pretty hot today so I'm sweaty. 'You want me that way?' Therese had created new ways to flirt with Carol, ways that even Carol didn't know about but she was so turned by it all the same. 'Darling, I'll have you anyway at all. 'Except after you eat fish.' I'm afraid you are unbearable to be around then my sweet.' Both laughed and Therese headed to the bathroom to shower, while Carol covered the food to keep it fresh. Every Thursday Carol had the urge to have her martini to recreate that wonderful lunch date several years ago. They never tired of it and never would as far as each other was concerned. It was just magic.

Every now and then she would get drunk and that was something Carol never thought Therese would do. That was of course until recently when they had attended a charity dinner with other friends and Therese choose to let her hair down a bit and got wasted. It was all harmless stuff and made Carol laugh like crazy.

'That's my angel.' She would say to herself. Thankfully she had got Therese out of there before she had a chance to start taking off her clothes and go for a swim in the decoration pool. Without question, they both would of been barred from there if she had gone that far. By now there were many fond memories of Carol and Therese together, while only a hand full of them contained drinking. Carol was just adding the Olive to the Martini when the phone rang and it startled her ever so slightly. She wasn't fond of phone calls at dinner unless it wasn't work related. The phone rang four times before she reached it and picked it up.

'Hello?' 

'Hello is this Ms. Carol Ross? The voice was unfamiliar to Carol, 'Yes it is, who might you be? The man sounded positive in the way he spoke, like he held some important position or job. 'I'm Dr. Fields at New York Med Center in Queens. Do you know an Abagail Gerhard?' Carol shivered at the thought that an unknown doctor knew Abby's name. 'Yes she's my best friend. 'What's wrong, has something happened?

'She was admitted here about an hour ago.' She appeared to have suffered a violent and physical assault. She's in a bad way I'm afraid, but she should be fine. Carol actually dropped the phone in shock, before quickly picking it up again with tears in her eyes . 'My God, this is terrible. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.' Now she was hysterical and unable to process things. She knew only one thing and that was to get to Abby as soon as humanly possible. Therese was still in the shower so Carol scribbled a note for her and raced out the front door. Her fear for her friend was overwhelming her now.


	2. Im Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature themes in this chapter so be warned.

The busy corridors were hard to navigate through and Carol was moving as fast as she could to find the reception desk. Her mind had been going back and forth all the way there, terrified that Abby could be taken away from her. Despite the optimism the doctor had given, she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw her for herself. After all she knew Abbs better than anyone else on this planet.

'I'm coming my love, just hang on.' When the reception desk finally appeared she breathed a bit and then worked on getting someone's attention. 'Excuse me,' I'm looking for...' but she was cut off from a man behind her. 'Excuse me please...' another interruption. When she got interrupted for a third time, she started to lose her patience and felt like screaming but kept her cool ever so slightly. When she did get the receptionist's attention she spoke quickly.

'I'm looking for Abby Gerhard, she was admitted over an hour ago and I'm a close friend. 'I must see her now please.' Carol hadn't noticed that she was now begging and it brought an uncomfortable look from the receptionist before she answered her back. 'Miss if you could please have a seat, someone will be with you shortly.' But that wasn't good enough for Carol. 'You don't understand, I have to see her now, I spoke to a Dr. Fields so I have to see him now please.' She'd resorted to begging again without noticing. The receptionist was understanding but her hands were tied. 'I'll let him know and someone will be with you very soon, but I need you to wait please.' 

Carol finally gave in and went to look for a chair to sit on, again thinking hard about how bad the situation was. When she found a seat, she prayed it wouldn't be a long wait and just kept thinking about Abby. 'Whoever did this had better be caught or else I'll find them myself.' She meant every word of it and wouldn't let justice go unserved for her best friend. It would be exactly the same if it was Therese in the hospital. She had a terrible feeling that this person had stalked Abby before hand. She considered finding a phone and calling Therese to tell her more before she realized that she didn't know more. 'Fuck.' 'I can't take much more of this.' She fought back the tears.

It would be thirty minutes before Dr. Fields arrived to see her and he quickly escorted her to his office which was a few corridors away. When they got there he offered her a seat and gave her the news. 'I'm sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for coming in.' Carol had to cut straight to the chase, 'Please tell me where Abby is.' 'I'm going out of my mind here.'

'She's in a private room just down the corridor from here. 'She was brought in with heavy bruises and injuries but I'm afraid she isn't responding to anything despite out best attempts to get a response.' Carol's mouth fell open as she tried to take it in. 'What do you mean she isn't responding?' But she knew the answer of course.

'She's comatose I'm afraid.' Dr. Fields broke it as gently as he possible could. Yet it still broke Carol's heart to pieces. It tore her life asunder and she cried. Dr. Fields offered her a a tissue before he continued to speak. 'Ms. Ross, I'm sorry to tell you that in addition to the injures she sustained, we also found evidence of sexual assault.'

Just the mere mention of those words caused Carol to shake and sob at the same time. 'No no no, don't say that no.' What did they do to her?'

'Ms. Ross. 'She was raped.' 

The word seemed to echo forever after he had said it and it wouldn't go away for anything in the word. Everything around her started to turn into white noise as she became more distraught by the second. She couldn't imagine why anyone would do this to her friend and she swore blind in her head that she was going to kill them no matter what. If she ended up in jail for them that was fine with her. More painful and unbearable seconds went by before Carol managed to get another sentence out of her mouth.

'Can I see her please?'

'Yes of course, but as I said she isn't responsive and seems to have suffered a psychological breakdown because of it.' But we will do all we can for her.' Carol could only manage a slight nod and then asked to be taken to her. Without another word between then two of them, Dr. Fields stood up and guided her down the corridor to the room she was in.

'Would you like to go in by yourself?' he gently asked. Carol didn't have an answer right away, but then managed to say yes very quietly under her breath. Dr. Fields nodded and waited for her to go in. This was torture and totally unfair but she was going to have to be strong now and promised herself that she would be so. After all Abby had been so strong for her many times before.

After another pause she pushed open the door and walked in. Dreading at what she would see.

'I'm here.'


	3. We're All In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult read I know, but I hope to have more reactions. Also I've decided to expand the story to fifteen chapters.

As she feared, it wasn't a pretty sight that greeted her. Her former lover was nearly unrecognizable, because of some terrible bruises around her face and eyes. She had been patched up and bandaged well but like Dr. Fields had said she was dead to the world, with not even the slightest ounce of movement from her. Starring straight ahead into oblivion with a blank and clearly traumatized look that broke every inch of Carol's heart. 'My darling, what have they done to you?' Carol couldn't stop the weeping and sheer pain that she was feeling right now, and she hated the whole world for letting this happen. Abby was lovely and never harmed a soul, so evil had definitely be responsible for this unspeakable act of violence.

'Abbs?' She prayed for an answer... Nothing. 'Abbs can you hear me? It's Carol, I'm here sweetie, I have you now, don't be afraid.' She felt Abby could hear her, but just couldn't acknowledge it. Basically it would mean breaking through and getting her alert again. If it killed her, she would make Abby well again. But now all she could do was sit beside her bed and hold her hand. Hold it, squeeze it, kiss it, whatever she could think of. A short while passed and Carol never took her eyes off Abby, not even when there was a knock on the door. She was too preoccupied to really notice anything. The knock came again and this time she heard it and got up to answer it. Opening the door she found Therese standing there looking troubled. 'Carol I came as soon as I heard.' 'What's happened? They wouldn't tell me much.' Carol saw no way to keep the awful truth from her. 'They raped her Therese.' They ra...,' she broke down and Therese had to catch her to stop her from falling flat on the floor. Slowly she was able to guide her back into the room and keep her on her feet.

Therese was too busy trying to help her up, that she failed at first to notice anything else. But as she got Carol secure, she suddenly became aware of the terrible condition in front of her. Seeing what she saw made her close her eyes for a second in the hope it wasn't as bad as she feared. But when she opened them again, things remained the same. As she tried hard to take it in, Therese suddenly felt her stomach turn painfully and without warning she bloated for the bathroom, barely making the toilet bowl before she violently threw up in shock and horror. Carol meanwhile was staring into space, flooded in grief so much that she hadn't noticed Therese's reaction. This was hell on earth.

Five minutes went by before Therese made it back out and by then Carol had resumed looking at Abby, who still as expected had no physical reactions to show. Unsteady on her feet, Therese made her way to Carol and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She didn't think Carol would notice it, but almost instantly she returned the favour and put her own hand on Therese's, appreciating the warmness and loving feeling her angel gave her. Following another short while, Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and shoulders, embracing her tight and together they just looked ahead with Carol once again holding Abby's hand.

Now she wasn't very religious. In fact she hadn't gone to church since she was a teenager, but Carol prayed silently over the next few hours and days. At night before it was time to leave, she would get down on her knees beside Abby's bed and say a prayer aloud. Then she'd finish by kissing her on the forehead and promising that she would see her tomorrow. Then she and Therese would calmly leave and talk it all through on the way home and in bed too. Therese was a very good listener so that was a big help. She would wake up during the night and hear Carol quietly sobbing, so she would roll over, take her in her arms and simply hold her until she fell asleep. The next day it would be back to the hospital and repeat.

They would sit and take turns talking to Abby, both hoping for an answer of any kind. The nurse would drop by to check on everything, even bringing them tea and a sandwich each and later Dr. Fields would pop in, to do the usual checkup. Sadly it always came to no avail, but the one hope they were given was that catatonic state wasn't going to be permanent. For that Carol and Therese would get down on their knees every night and thank god. They took turns going to work on different days, while the other stayed at the hospital because somehow they didn't feel it was right to leave Abby all by herself. One of them would have to be there at all times. But Carol did worry about putting Therese through this and while she knew Therese loved Abby dearly as a friend, she didn't want to traumatize the sweet girl. But when she brought it up with her, saying she would understand if this was too much for her, Therese shushed her quietly and said only one sentence.

'We're All In This Together.' 

The topic was never raised again.


	4. The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic details again here but the chapter offers hope.

It was a few more days before the police came around to see if anything new could be found. But the condition hadn't changed and Carol was the one they had to go to. Despite the closeness between them, Carol hadn't expected to be named as Abby's next of kin. Yet when the lead detective came to see her in the hospital room, that was precisely what she was told. Abby's parents were dead and she had no siblings, while any family would consist of good friends and Carol was the top of that list. Sure if things had turned out differently years ago, she would now be her wife. But she would be whatever she had to be at any time. The police wanted to talk to her privately and so with Therese working that day, this was the ideal time. Retiring out into the corridor, the detective laid out the terrible details to a barely holding it together Carol.

'We received a 911 call indicating that a woman matching Ms Gerhard's description had been attacked in her home. Her neighbor heard screaming and glass breaking so went to investigate. When she found her, she was at the bottom of the stairs, her arms bound behind her back with what appeared to be barbed wire and a tight strap in her mouth. Her neighbor removed the gag to prevent her from choking. The house had been ransacked and she had defensive wounds on her hands. Her clothes had been torn and her underwear completely ripped off. She'd been gagged with a sort of bandana. She may of been assaulted in the bedroom because she was in her nightwear. She had been violently beaten around the face. She was unconscious and the wire had cut into her skin. A safe that was located in her bedroom was open and it's contents missing, so we're treating it as a burglary that may have gone wrong. But we can't rule out that this was what he intended to do.' She could of put up a fight and the front door had signs of being broken down so it doesn't seem that she knew the person or let him in willingly.' 

The terrible details were some of the worst things Carol had every heard and she had to close her eyes to compose herself and restrain herself from a meltdown. She kept asking about leads they were pursuing and she was happy to hear that a very mild description had been identified by them. A white male, well built but very little else. The exchanges between Carol and the detective went on for close enough to twenty minutes and when it was over and the detective said that he would be in touch, to Carol it felt like she had just been through a marathon. Her breath was hardly there and she felt sick like she had never felt sick before. She went back into Abby's room and ended up collapsing into the chair, where she cried for ages before sleep then overpowered her and she drifted off in sorrow and pain. When she awoke hours later, Therese was in front of her and soon she also had the details. Therese like Carol broke down too, and when they calmed themselves they started making plans for the future. 

The future consisted of getting a room ready for Abby at Carol and Therese's place. Abby's house would possibly never be used by her again, although it was a very trusted and respected area, and the person that did this clearly wasn't from there. Abby nor Carol knew people like that, if you could even call them people. They would hire a nurse to be her home nurse and money was never going to be an issue, for heaven and earth would be moved if needed to get Carol's closest friend back to her old self again. Even upgraded security would be discussed to leave no stone unturned in making the apartment a safe haven. Minor incidents with vandalism and break in's had occurred nearby so that had to be addressed and fast. They decided to start the next day on all of that, but now Therese wanted Carol to go home and rest up. Not surprisingly she refused.

'I know you're worried about me Angel, but I want to stay here and read to Abby. 'I brought this book in with me today and it's my hope that she'll be able to respond to it in time.' At least that's what I'm praying for Therese.' Carol turned back to face the bed again and Therese responded.

'If you feel like you can then of course.' But please take it easy Carol.' Therese sounded so scared when she pleaded. Carol assured her because she had always been independent and she wouldn't throw it away. As Therese moved to the wall to pull up a chair, Carol opened the book and started to read aloud. After almost an hour of reading, Therese went to get them coffees, while Carol stayed and rubbed Abby's face ever so gently. Then later as they were getting ready to leave, she took Abby's arm in her hand...and Abby flinched. The shock nearly blew them both out of the room and instantly the nurse was called, before Dr. Fields entered and did an assessment. Her eyes were moving side to side and all the signs seemed to point to her slowly starting to regain herself. Still Dr. Fields asked Carol and Therese to leave, so she could be monitored over night and to return in the morning. 

'This is a positive sign but we'll have to wait and see what happens next.' Dr. Fields sounded promising.

Walking to the car minutes later, both women were now crying tears of joy, yet still had that fear inside them. 

One thing they knew more than anything was this. 'She was a fighter.'


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to come back from the brink continues.

Heavy rain came down outside in great amounts, but inside the hospital the mood was bright and hopeful as further attempts to bring Abby home continued. Her flinching episodes had become more and more frequent, so much so that now the hope was that the doctors could bring her out of it in a matter of days. Never leaving the scene was Carol, while Therese worked to bring the money in for the time being. Dr. Fields maintained his belief that things were moving the right way, but he kept Carol warned about potential negative outcomes. This was a long and painful process for everyone involved, not to mention poor Abby who now looked like a shell of her former self. A complete tragedy.

'Abby? Can you hear me?' Dr. Fields spoke gently to her. 

'Abby my name is Dr. Fields, can you understand me?' If you can hear me, can you blink your eyes for me?' Everyone watched closely, but nothing happened apart from another flinch that was all too common by now. 'Abby, can you give me a sign that you can hear me?' 'Anything at all?' But still nothing seemed to work. However Carol would look in her eyes and see something there, something that had been missing before. Whatever others would say, she knew that she was fighting hard inside her head to come around. More attempts failed and after some time, the doctor suggested that Carol try and get a response. 'She could respond to a familiar voice.' If you would like to try,' he kindly offered.

'Oh OK, if you think it will work.' After all she'd been talking to her for days now, in addition to reading to her and comforting her. 'Abbs, remember that time your Ford broke down near your mother's house and we tried to stay up?' We tried to wait it out but do you remember where we ended up? She paused and waited for an answer. But nothing came. 'We curled up in your old twin bed.' 'We loved each other, I still love you now and Therese loves you too.' Rindy misses her favourite auntie and I miss my best friend.' I know you can do this Abby and I will protect you forever.' 'We all will Abbs.' 'You have loads of interests and hobbies. 'You love pizza and Billie Holiday, that was Therese's doing I know, but because of her your taste in music improved dramatically.' Carol was now laughing sadly and was keeping it together more than before. 'You always need a cigarette first thing in the morning and one time you ran out, so you stole my last one, oh I still need to get you back for that sweetie.' We often did each others hair and I always knew you could have a future in hairstyling. 'You are so talented.' 'And you...,' her emotions got the better of her and she had to have herself excused from the room. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Several hours later, it was Abby, Carol and Therese again by themselves and they were including Abby in their conversation of course. Carol was exhausted though, but wouldn't sleep despite Therese's protests. 'I'll get some coffee instead,' she got up without waiting for her to answer. 'I'll be right back Abbs.' She quickly scarpered, leaving Therese to figure out that Carol was annoyed with her. 'Oh great, now I've done it.' Cursing herself, Therese turned to Abby and told her she would be back with Carol in a minute before she too vanished from the room. Rushing down the corridor towards the coffee machine, she saw Carol with her back towards her filling her cup.

'Carol?' She spun around with a look of shock on her face. 'What the fuck are you doing?' 'You can't leave Abby by herself.' 'We agreed on that Therese.' But Therese back answered her, 'Carol she'll be fine till we get back. 'But I want to know why you won't take my advice and get some rest.' 'You did promise me.' Unfortunately Carol was in no mood and came back at her hard. 'AND I PROMISED ABBY I WOULD LOOK AFTER HER.' 'SO DON'T PUT YOURSELF AHEAD OF HER THERESE.' Anxiety hit Therese hard, 'I'm not doing that at all Carol, I'm just concerned about you so please can you understand that?' There suddenly was a glint of anger in Carol's eyes and she moved towards Therese. But then the glint disappeared completely and was replaced with shock and disbelief. 

'ABBYYYYYYYYYYYYY.' 

Therese spun around and to her complete shock saw Abby running towards them like an athlete competing for the gold medal at the Olympics. Her face was troubled and scared looking and Carol bolted to meet her. 'CAROLLLL, DON'T LET HIM HURT ME.' Carol caught her and wrapped her arms around the terrified younger woman to offer her all the comfort in the world. They both sank to the floor as Carol kissed Abby repeatedly. Her screaming and crying echoed around the corridors as staff, patients and visitors all stared at the sad and heartbreaking sight in front of them, Therese included. 'DON'T LET HIM HURT ME.' Carol was gob smacked but bursting tears of gratitude.

'ABBS. YOU MADE IT. YOU'RE HOME.'


	6. Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese goes a bit off the rails here. I kinda hinted at this in the first chapter.

It took many minutes for Carol to calm Abby down and with the help of the nurses around them, they managed to get her up and moved her back towards her room. Carol still couldn't believe she was awake and didn't want to leave her side for a moment. As Therese, who was just as stunned as Carol was, tried following them, Carol turned to her and quickly uttered, 'Go home Therese,' before she turned her back and like she meant nothing to her, helped the nurses to keep Abby moving. Therese was dumbstruck and panicky at what she had just heard. It sounded awful and like Carol was dismissing her because she didn't want to listen to her. Choosing not to ignore her demand, she made her way to the elevator and went downstairs and out of the hospital at a fast enough pace. 

Flagging down a taxi, Therese jumped in the back and headed home, her mind deep in thought and feeling very upset. Now she wasn't trying to take away attention from Abby, but Therese had spent years by herself and didn't want to go back to that again. That was too lonely and her life didn't feel like making a lot of sense then. But had she made a mistake with what she had advised Carol.? 'Fuck you Therese, you couldn't keep it shut could you?' 'If Carol leaves you, you have no one to blame but yourself.' Sometimes Therese had no problem bashing herself and in a hard way too. Feeling bad and worthless was something she'd gone through before and hadn't exactly stopped until Carol came into her life. Maybe she was on the way back there now for all she knew. The cab pulled up and Therese got out after paying the cabbie, went up to the apartment and locked herself in, not expecting Carol to return that night. In lightning speed, she threw her handbag and hat to the floor, then kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket at the same time, cursing herself some more as she went. 'Dumb bitch Belivet, Have you no brain?.' Right now she had no self respect for herself and she had only one thing on her mind....a drink.

The liquor cabinet offered many choices and if an alcoholic lived in that apartment, they would be in heaven right now. Therese wasn't an alcoholic, at least she hoped she wasn't, but was angry and she always felt like drinking when angry. Starting off with one or two Vodka shots, she made short work of those and turned her attention to the Scotch, Carol's favouite. Cracking open the bottle, she poured the first of what would be many that night. The feeling it gave her she liked, so she decided not to drink anything else. Within a half an hour she had more than half the bottle drunk, and she too was drunk and a big mess. The more she drank, the more strength she was starting to feel and after a couple more minutes she was naked. Having pulled off the rest of her clothes, she was pissed out of her brain on the finest Scotch this side of the city. But she liked it and it helped her to forget whatever shit had been on her mind earlier. 

It didn't take long for her to start dancing...naked of course. No shame on her part of course, she was letting her hair down. However the only thing down so far was her self respect but she didn't care about that at this exact moment in time. When the dancing got too much, she ran to throw up as she seemed to forget that drinking came with consequences. When she'd puked her heart and soul out, she ended up going to her and Carol's room and putting on a dressing gown. It was Carol's, not hers. She ended up passing out on the bed and the bottle dropped beside her.

She'd drowned herself in fucking alcohol and she didn't give a fuck that she had.

Sleeping for the rest of the night, she awoke around 11 the next morning and had the mother of all hangovers, courtesy of the company she had kept the night before. For a while Therese just felt like lying there, but her mouth was dry and she decided she needed coffee. 

She dragged her hungover self to her feet, still in Carol's dressing gown, and opened the bedroom door. Carol was waiting for her on the other side of it.

'Carol.'


	7. Breathing and Assuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bad moment for Abby that requires Carol to step in.

'Go home Therese.' 

She sounded like Therese meant nothing to her. Then she helped the nurses move Abby back to her room, not taking her eyes off her for even a second. The petrified looking Abby had tears in her eyes and kept on saying Carol's name over and over, the poor woman was traumatized and paralyzed from fear. The mighty effort to get her into the room and back in bed proved more challenging than anyone expected, except for Carol though for she knew everything about her. She knew what was easy and what was difficult about her.

'Abby, take it easy. We are here to help you. We're not going to hurt you, please try to relax.' But she was in floods of tears and was begging for Carol to help her. The devastating sight in front of her was unbearable for Carol, so she pleaded for the nurses and Dr. Fields to step aside so she could help her. After a quick moment of hesitation, Dr. Fields nodded in agreement and everyone took a step back to allow Carol to do her thing.

'Abbs, it's Carol. You are safe. I'm going to take care of you I swear on Rindy's life.' You've been through a terrible ordeal but you will make it back to the person you always were.' The friend I loved and still love.' 'Everything is going to be Ok my darling but you must let these people help you.' 'I'm right here and I won't leave you for a second Abbs.' The love in Carol's voice had helped Abby to settle slightly but no question she was still terrified.

'It hurts Carol...it hurts, it...' her breathing was becoming faster and faster and although Carol wasn't a doctor, it was clear that she was suffering a panic attack. Dr. Fields tried to move in but Carol begged him not to and he remained where he was. 

'Breath Abby, breath my darling.' In and out, come on just like me, in....and out, in.... and out, in.... and out. You can do it, in....and out.' Carol kept demonstrating how to breathe for Abby for many minutes and Abby slowly fell into the same habit. Soon it became nice and calm, but was punctured every few seconds by sobs. When everyone was satisfied that the panic attack was over, Carol allowed the doctors to resume and they administered a sedative to keep her peaceful. 

Outside Carol cried.  
...............................................................................

Two hours later, Abby reawoke and Carol was right there to great her. Thankfully she was a lot calmer and more aware of her surroundings. When she saw Carol there in front of her with teary eyes, she couldn't keep her own tears in and reached out for her.

'Abby, my sweetheart. Your safe now.'

'Carol, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die.' That thing in my mouth, it nearly choked me. I begged him not to do what he did, but he didn't even respond in any way. 'I tried to...ow my hands hurt, my wrists hurt.' She looked down and noticed the cuts around her wrists and suddenly fell back onto the bed as Carol continued to hold her. 'You'll be fine Abby, I'm going to do whatever needs to be done for you.' Do you trust me?'

Abby was still shaking but mumbled a quite yes to Carol. 'Please don't leave me alone Carol. 'I'm scared.' 

'Don't be scared, just sleep and I'll stay with you I promise.' 

Soon Abby was asleep again and Carol per her promise was curled up next to her, rubbing her face gently and even quietly singing to her. The rest of the night passed by without incident and eventually Carol nodded off also. When the morning came, she made sure she was calm and assured of her safety.

'I'm going to be back very soon Abbs, I'm not going far. Do you trust me? She was prepared to stay if she wasn't comfortable with her leaving.

'Promise me you will come back.'

Carol moved in close to her. 'On Rindy's life hun.' Abby smiled sadly but gratefully back at her best friend. 'The nurse will bring you breakfast Ok?' 'And when I come back, we will talk all day.' 'That's another pinky swear.'

With Abby satisfied that she was safe and that Carol would return, it was finally safe for Carol to leave for a while. Making her way down to the parking lot, she drove home as fast and calmly as she could. Arriving there around 11, she trotted up the stairs to the apartment and let herself in. To her surprise, the place was a mess and for a moment she feared the worst. Then she heard a noise coming from the bedroom and walked towards it. As she went to open it, it opened from the other side and she came face to face with Therese wearing her dressing gown and looking a sorry old state.

Therese was taken aback.

'Carol.'


	8. Making Things Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol chapter here. But plenty more Abby will follow in the coming chapters.

Looking at the state of Therese, made Carol laugh for the first time in days. She'd never seen her like this and it looked like she was at it all night, which was only half true of course.

'Looking good there Therese, isn't that mine?', referring to the dressing gown. Therese looked down and then back up at Carol. 'Oh here you can have it,' she started to take it off before remembering she was naked underneath it. 'Don't mind me Angel, I've always liked the view.' She chuckled away as she saw a wave of embarrassment come over Therese. She turned around and reentered the bedroom, moving quickly to hide the scotch bottle from Carol's sight, but Carol spoke again.

'You don't have to hide that, it's clear you've been drinking. 'I mean you hardly stayed up counting the stars so don't worry about it.' Therese took the advice and spun around again. 'Well I'm a little bit ashamed of myself that's all.' Carol laughed harder this time. 'Then you should hear about my drunken tales then.' Therese just nodded back at her. 

'Look Carol, I'm sorry if I made you angry at the hospital last night, I just don't want you to end up in there too cos of exhaustion.' 'Abby needs you well so she can get well too,' oh by the way how is she?' She'd forgotten about her entirely. 'She's doing better, but had a terrible night. 'Hopefully she's on the right path, but she's still traumatized and terribly scared.' Carol moved in closer to Therese. 'You do know she has to come and live with us right?' Therese answered fast, 'Yes of course and I want her to Carol, please know that I care very much for her too.' Therese was trying hard not to let tears appear this time, maybe even try and regain some of that strength that she threw away the night before during her binging. What happened to that side of her that was there the night she took Carol back at The Oak Room?

Still Carol noticed her week state. 'I do know you care for her and I also understand that you want to look after me.' But sweetheart, something you mightn't know is that when we were growing up and throughout our adult years, we have gone out of our ways for each other and sometimes tirelessly.' 'We were always happy to do it, because we both faced a lot of problems and we always felt that we were the only ones who could sort them.' 'Its a pact and It mightn't seem healthy but it's something we have always had in our friendship and will continue to have.' 'I know you understand.' Therese could only admire the caring they had for each other.

'Oh I do understand and maybe a bit more now than I did before.' 'Its just if you ever wanted me to stay over with Abby I would be honored to do it, so you can come back here and sleep.' 'Maybe not to you, but I don't think it's fair for you to run yourself out when I'm there to help. 'You wouldn't want me to do it would you?' Carol gave an understanding smile back. 'Well no I wouldn't, but I would do the same for you and if Abby asked me to stop I wouldn't, meaning me and her could have been having this conversation too.' 'But I still love you Therese and I'm sorry if I sounded harsh with you, It's just me being cranky as usual. 'It's a fucking miracle Abby is alive and I swear I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to her.' Therese felt better now and moved in closer to Carol and the two hugged it out. 

'I'm sorry Carol.' Therese admitted.

'Me too Angel, now why don't you go shower so we can get back to the hospital as soon as possible?' 'Abby still needs us babe.' Carol was now speaking very softly and Therese liked that. 'Sure thing, I'll be fast then.' Carol smiled, 'Great because Abby needs you too.' Now Therese was in a hurry and ran to the shower to wash off all traces of the night before. 

'Don't fuck it up again Belivet,' her mind was still having a go at her. Did she have a bit of a problem? Maybe, but she wasn't going to deal with that now. As she stood in the shower, she felt the warm water wash away her bad feelings and it was soothing. She liked to close her eyes while showering to block the outside world for a bit. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and was startled, she turned around just in time to see the shower door open and Carol standing there as naked as she was. 'Room for one more in there?' Therese was speechless for a second. 'Ah ya sure, come in.' Carol stepped in and closed the door again, before wrapping her arms around Therese, while Therese kissed Carol's breasts, 'You are still as sexy as the first time I ever saw you,' Carol said offering a compliment to her younger lover.' Therese decided to do one better. 'You've gotten sexier,' and laughing she kissed her older lover. For the next ten minutes, there was more sex than washing done and it felt perfect to them both. 

Half an hour later, they were dried off and dressed again, before they headed back to the hospital to be with Abby.


	9. Don't Be Afraid/ Cheering Her Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still hard for Abby but we're heading into more light hearted territory now. My next chapter may take a few days as I need to think it through properly. But enjoy this one for now.

One Week Later

The apartment was bright, warm and as cozy as Carol and Therese could make it. Abby had been discharged three days before and was now living with the two people who would do absolutely anything for her. She was still very fragile and hurt a lot all over her body, but everything needed for her was given. Carol had bought a bed at the furniture store at a discount and made sure it was a fine big and soft one. Thick heavy duvets and cuddly pillows came with it, along with the freshest of sheets. She was excellent at making beds, having made Rindy's many times over the years. But extra special care was taken with this one. Both Carol and Therese spent a whole day putting the bed together and making as much space in the room as possible. Therese even went out and bought another heater and placed it in the room, and Carol added a hot water bottle under the duvet.

Carol spoke up, 'Babe she'll more than likely go straight to bed when she gets here, but is there any way you can make that gorgeous Lasagna for her?' 'I'm sorry to ask, its just I haven't thought about food and well you can cook better than anyone.' 'Why yes Carol, of course I can, whatever can be done to help her, I'm all out for doing it. 'Thank you Angel,' said Carol and kissed Therese in response. 

The whole place was ready when Carol brought Abby home that evening, Carol helping Abby up the stairs every step and holding her close. When they got inside, Therese ran and embraced her, in fact all three embraced at once. Sadly Abby wasn't very well to do much, and was still very scared of being alone. So Carol helped her into bed and told her to yell her or Therese's name if she needed anything or if anything went wrong. 'Carol I don't know what to say,' she was very grateful, but was worried about being a burden. Carol wouldn't hear it and reminded her of the promise she'd made to her in the hospital.

Unfortunately the first few nights, the peace was disturbed by Abby's blood curdling screams, which caused Carol and sometimes Therese to rush in and calm Abby down to ensure her of her safety. Sometimes it took longer than a few seconds to reassure her, while another night she couldn't be woken and Therese ended up throwing a glass of water in her face to bring her back. After three nights of this, Therese ordered Carol to bunk in with Abby feeling it was the only way to calm her nightmares. 'Sleep here for how ever long it takes, 'I'm fine but she isn't and call me if you need me.' 'You're so understanding thank you,' Carol acknowledged her. She would then settle Abby down and curl up next to her, putting her arm around her and whispered in her ear that she was right next to her. Crying was inevitable for them both and Therese would cry hard for her poor friend too. During the day, one of them always stayed at home with her and helped her through the day as best as they could. Therese often noticed that Abby would hold her wrist in one hand. The terrible marks where the wire had bound and cut into her skin were still there. Pain killers were doing the trick for other uncomfortableness but the worry that Abby may have psychological trauma issues was very worrying. But still the three close friends fought on bravely. Soon it was decided that Carol and Therese had to try and make Abby laugh. No matter how much time it took, they would make her cry tears of laughter instead of tears of fear and sorrow. It was their mission in life now.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She didn't want to stay up for it, not one bit. Abby just wanted to sleep because she was too upset and grumpy to do anything. But luckily for her, Carol wasn't giving her a choice. Either she came out to the living room for it, or they would have it in her room. 'Please Carol, I'm not in the mood,' Abby would beg but Carol's response was swift.

'Be ready by eight Abbs.' 

So she had no choice and decided to give in to the demands. She showered and took some time to compose herself, took her medication to calm her anxiety and thanked God for allowing her to have Carol and Therese in her life. A comedy night was the idea that Carol and Therese had come up with. They were going to do imitations of people and tell the funniest jokes, no matter if they were clean or not. They didn't care one bit about that, they had a friend to cheer up. Carol went out and bought some costumes and hats, while Therese went on the hunt for joke books. In addition she sought advice from friends on how to be funny. Dannie had a good response to that one.

'Just show her your face Belivet, that's always been funny,' he laughed.

Therese laughed too and playfully hit him. 'Thanks Dannie I'll remember that one.' 

Wine both red and white was bought as Abby loved wine. Therese cooked again and the effort put in to everything was brilliant. There was so much love in this house now that it would beat any Valentine's night out. When the evening came it brought great excitement, though Abby needed some more persuading but agreed to take part.

It was time for Operation Cheer Up. No more misery for a while, it was time to smile. 

Whatever it took.


	10. Operation Cheer Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese are trying to make Abby laugh, and I'm trying to make all of you laugh.

'Any experience with performing for others Therese?'

'Nope, what about you?'

'Only in the bedroom.'

They both chuckled and then put their final plans together in the hope it would at least be a bit of a success. Carol was dressed in a white frock and Therese dressed in a kind of suit. They each had a act planned and the idea was that it would be funny and maybe even a little bit original. These were pricey costumes and very suitable for Halloween dress ups, so they were certain they had picked the right outfits. They both got behind the wall that separated the dining room from the hallway, while Abby, clearly uninterested waited impatiently on the other side as the solo attendee. 'What are you two doing?,' they didn't respond and she let out a small huff. A few more seconds followed before they were ready to go and out stepped Carol in her frock and a dark brown wig. Abby had never seen her dress like that before, so she started to take more of an interest. Carol stood where Abby could see her.

'Well good evening Ms Gerhard, don't you know who I am?' Abby looked surprised.

'A bad actress?,' she replied and half meaning it. Carol stayed in character.

'I am Mary Lincoln Todd, wife of the greatest U.S president that ever lived, Abraham Lincoln. 'What a wonderful man he was and brave too.' 'But I'm very sad at the moment, because he recently died. Carol wiped away a fake tear and carried on. 'Shot in the back of the head by some nutjob at Ford's Theatre while we attended a performance of Our American Cousin.' She moved her hand behind her wig, displaying a sort of guilty look. 'I feel like it's my fault he's dead. 'He didn't want to go but I made him.' 'I regret what I said for sure.' 'Basically I said to him, Would it kill you to take me to the theatre sometime?. Abby let out a small chuckle and put her hand to her mouth to stop more coming out.

'Oh how I wish I hadn't said that, 'Yet it didn't help that I said something else that I will regret forever. 'You see he was a very keen teller of Jokes and eventually I got tired of them. Before the show started, he told another one and I said, If you keep making jokes like that, somebody is going to shoot you. Another laugh came from Abby. She was getting more interested and Carol sensed it. 'These two rather unfortunate sentences were heard by those in close proximity to us and I regret to inform you that they now suspect me.' 'My god I always knew him being president would be mind blowing and...oh I just did it again. 'I meant difficult. 'I must of been a lousy wife.' 'However It seems that his administration didn't really give a shit about him much either because one of them said to me when I got home, 'But apart from that, how was the show Mrs. Lincoln?' This caused a big laugh to escape from Abby's mouth and she discovered now that Carol was fairly talented after all.

'Oh it's so true and I wonder why everyone is looking at me then. 'But believe me, he loved theatre and acting. 'In fact the actor that got inside his head the most was John Wilkes Booth.' Abby burst out again.

The act went on for another ten minutes before Carol finished it off with a dumb looking but still pretty impressive dance that was all part of her act. Both the dumb and impressive bits. Then she bowed for Abby and ran back behind the wall to join Therese as Abby clapped her off. She was certainly impressed. Therese had enjoyed it too and was now looking forward to her act.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Following a brief interval, Therese stepped out, dressed as Charlie Chaplin, suit, hat, stick and mustache. She could move really well and fast like the real Chaplin had. She trotted around the stage at a fine pace, kicked the stick with her foot and swung the hat on the stick. The record player played a classic piece from his time and she found herself getting more and more confident with the moves she made. Every now and then she'd make a little mistake, but would correct it with another move. She shot from one side of the room to the other. It all went grand until her big finish which went a bit wrong. She planned to slide back to the middle of the floor, lean slightly to her left and then straighten up and end the act. But she didn't think it out right and when she went to her left, she lost her balance and went flying into the table. In an attempt to stop herself falling on the floor, she grabbed the table cloth and ended up pulling the cloth off with a large trifle that she had made earlier for desert. The trifle fell onto her head and the cream and other contents spilled down her face. 

That was all it took because Abby jumped out of her seat and exploded laughing and pointing at Therese. She was an absolute mess and felt so embarrassed but Abby was falling around laughing so much that Carol came out to check what was going on, but when she saw Therese's state she laughed too. It was in her hair beyond enough and it was even dripping down her clothes and sinking through to her underwear, giving her a very uncomfortable feeling. Abby continued to cry laughing and Carol was trying to figure out if she should join in with her or go and help her cream coated girlfriend. She decided on the former and started pointing at Therese along with Abby, embarrassing her even more. Abby tried to say something but was choking back laughter. 

'Hey Therese, hahahaha, you haha, you should of haha known that Charlie Chaplin isn't one to be trifled with hahahaha.' She joined Carol arm in arm and carried on laughing as Therese tried to make herself feel better by picking pieces out of her hair. She made her way over to Abby and with an embarrassed smile said, 'I'm so happy this worked out. You're laughing and that was the goal.' Now if you excuse me, I have to go get cleaned up.' But Abby blocked her path in a flash. 'Oh no you don't, stand there till we get bored of laughing at you, right Carol?' Carol responded 'She's never been more right Therese, now stand there please,' her own laughing getting as loud as Abby's was. So for the next ten minutes, Therese stood there and watched as Carol and Abby continued to laugh and laugh, knowing it was installing some much needed happiness and healing into their friend.

It had worked, but Therese' future as a comedian and performer were as fucked as that trifle.


	11. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets tough again this chapter. Graphic details so be warned.

Good days and bad days were the way everything would unfold over the following weeks and the good days would be really good, but the bad days would be really bad. Carol felt ok to let Abby sleep alone again and returned to her bedroom with Therese. Every now and then, there'd be the odd nightmare that would produce more screaming from Abby, but the progress was there and that was something to be grateful for. Dr. Fields called around a few times to see how she was doing and on his most recent visit, offered to recommend a therapist if Abby wanted to see one. She'd turned down his initial offer because she didn't want to talk about anything, but as she was coming around slowly it was decided that the offer should be made again.

'It's up to you, whatever you feel like doing.' Dr. Fields said. 'No pressure, but if you feel like you need to talk to someone about what your feeling then I'd recommend you try it.'  
Abby was a bit uncomfortable and didn't know what answer to give, so she asked for time to think about it. When Dr. Fields left, Carol cooked dinner and Abby just stared out the window in thought, trying to make up her mind on what to do. Dinner was boiled pasta, Carol worried that Abby wouldn't eat but to her surprise, she gobbled down everything on her plate. That came as a relief. She became partial to a large brandy in the evening, Carol liked to join her at times but Abby hadn't missed a session in a week now. It was two days after Dr. Fields visit before Carol went to have a word with her about what she wanted to do. She approached her as she was pouring her drink. 

'Can I join you sweetie?'

'Knock yourself out.' came the quick reply. Abby popped the cap back on the bottle and picked up the glass. Carol walked to the cabinet, the same one that Therese had raided the other week and poured herself a Scotch, a small one. When she turned around she just caught Abby finishing off her drink and moving back for a refill. 'Hold it a minute Abbs,' I'd just like to know if you've given any more thought to what Dr. Fields said. Abby looked at her and Carol expected her to get annoyed.

'To be honest, I've thought about nothing else Carol.' She didn't seem the least bit annoyed.

'There are things I need to get off my chest and Carol while I can always trust you and confide in you I...I eh...well.'

'Go on,' Carol encouraged her. Abby breathed in. 'I think I would like to talk to someone I don't know about this.' Please don't be angry with me.' She turned around and faced the wall. Carol banged her glass down on the coffee table and marched across to her. Wrapping her arms around Abby's neck and shoulders she whispered in her ear. 'Don't you dare ever apologize to me for things like that.' 'I'm so proud of you for deciding to do this. 'Sometimes talking to a stranger can be a more bearably experience and if you feel like you need to, then rock on baby girl.' Abby turned around, so she was facing her and hugged her tight. 'Thanks Carol, You are too good to me. I'm going to tell Therese. The rest of that night went fine and a sense of peace had come over everyone.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Abby sat in the waiting room of Dr. Melissa Sanders. She was a therapist recommended by Dr. Fields and once Abby had made her decision clear, everything moved fast. Nerves were aplenty, but Abby knew that she would be more worried if she didn't have nerves. A big step she was taking here and a sense of proudness seeped through her. The door to the office opened and a lovely looking woman around the same age as Abby with light red hair stepped out.

'Hello Abby, 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Dr. Melissa Sanders.' She offered her hand to Abby who shook it. 'Nice to meet you too,' Abby had butterflies in her stomach now.

The kind hearted therapist escorted her into the office and offered her a chair to sit on. Slowly but confidently she sat down and stole a look around the room which was fine and big. Melissa sat opposite her in the other chair and told her that she was there to listen to whatever she had to say and to take all the time she needed as no rushing was necessary. Abby nodded gently and closed her eyes as she listened to her breathing and composed herself, before opening her eyes and started to speak.

'2 months ago...I was raped.

Melissa nodded to show she understood. 'I live, well I lived by myself for years in this lovely house. I always liked it there, good area, good people. Always felt safe. Melissa nodded again, 'Please continue Abby.' Abby composed herself again and carried on. 'It had been a quiet night, hadn't done anything except have a couple of glasses of wine and listened to music. 'I find it relaxing. 'I chose to stay up in my dressing gown and just maybe curl up and go to sleep eventually.' I went up stairs for a book I'd been reading around 7.45 or so. I had no reservations about being on my own. 'When I got to the top of the stairs, I got this feeling that something wasn't right, like I heard a noise and as I turned around I came face to face with this man, he had messy black hair and bad looking teeth.' Without warning he came at me, slamming me against the wall and throwing his hand over my mouth.' 'He said he had a knife and would use it if I screamed.' Abby stopped briefly, Melissa was still looking at her. 'Can I have some water please?' 'Of course,' Melissa answered and went to get her a cup from the water tank which was situated in the corner of the room. Abby tried to stay calm, the tears threatening to come but she fought them back. Melissa returned with the cup and placed it in front of her. Abby took a sip from it and swallowed deeply. 'Please continue in your own time.'

'He spun me around and held my arms behind me. 'He repeated his threat to me and suddenly I felt a piercing around my wrists. He tied them with barbed wire and it was very painful.' 'Asked him to stop but he wacked me across the face, before dragging me to the bedroom. 'There's a safe in that room.' He demanded the combination but I refused, so he punched me in the stomach and pushed me to the floor.' He showed me the knife and warned me not to be brave.' When he asked again, I just told him what he wanted to know and he disappeared for a few minutes. 'I felt dizzy and was in a lot of pain, then suddenly he was back and he started to touch me under my dressing gown. 'When he started reaching his hand up it I knew what was coming next so I started struggling and screaming like hell but he some how tore my gown off and groped me hard. 'I begged him to stop but he ignored me and ripped.....ripped my underwear off. 'I screamed again and he stuck a bandanna in my mouth before he hit me twice. 'I started to black out but could feel him on top of me, it was difficult to breath. 'He must of assaulted me for five minutes but I kept trying to make noises. I felt more punches and then the feeling of being dragged and falling down something. He threw me down the stairs and the pain was so bad I blacked out. 'Next thing I remember I was waking up in a hospital bed and was terrified to see I was on my own so I ran outside and into the arms of my best friend who had been my by bedside all the time. 'When I woke up I thought I was back in the house.' But...I wasn't.' I was safe, but I didn't feel safe.' 

With her story finished she cried silently and Melissa offered her a tissue box, which Abby took one from. Melissa told her she was very brave in talking about it and offered her word of comfort and advice over the following hour. Abby expressed fear that the guy hadn't been caught yet and the nightmares she'd been having but she also spoke about the support her friends were giving her.

'The important thing Abby is that you are here, you survived and you have told your story. 'They will find this person, you need to believe that and you will come through this and slowly recover in time. The memories and nightmares will come and go, but you will never forget what happened to you.' 'But you'll learn to live with it and you will come back stronger than you were.'

When the session finished, Melissa walked Abby out the door and again acknowledged her for her bravery and told her to stay strong. Abby thanked her tearfully and asked for another meeting with her. It was agreed she would come back the following week and after a few more words they parted company. Walking down the road, she felt proud of herself, so proud of herself. 

SHE WAS WINNING.


	12. Is This a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her recovery continues, Abby makes a discovery.

The fear of the guy still being out there made her skin crawl, but Abby was regaining that strength she had lost for some time. She was still prone to night terrors but after another one of those it nights when it happened, Therese advised her to take a walk with her, hoping it would calm her down and it did. Afterwards the nightmares stopped and she started to become more independent again. Cutting back on the drinking in the evenings and getting more fresh air was another big step in her recovery. It almost felt too good to be true that she was doing so well but she forced herself into believing it. 

She hadn't cooked since before her attack and wanted to get back into it very much. Her mother had always told her she could of been a chef or even a restaurant owner in her younger years, yet she seemed to only want to display that talent in private. One night out of the blue, Abby announced she was cooking dinner the following night to the surprise of Therese and Carol, the latter after having a few Scotch's on the rocks and was a bit drunk. 'Wait so you're going to...you're going to be...basically you think you might...you might...oh so you're going to...you're going to...,' Abby jumped into her continued babbling, 'Ya Carol I'm going to cook dinner.' Carol tried to sit up but couldn't. ''Sorry sweetie but we already had dinner tonight.' Abby rolled her eyes and shot a look over at Therese who shrugged her shoulders in humor, 'Carol I said tomorrow night.' Carol produced a silly smile and again tried sitting up but once again failed miserably. Therese stood up and sharing an agreeable glance with Abby walked over to her drunk lover.

'Time for bed Carol, come on we'll help you.'

'No I'm fine, hey Abbs did you say you're going to cook dinner?'

'Yes I am.' Carol shot a worried look at her.

'I'm sorry, but I've already eaten, I'm so sorry I ruined your plans, forgive me.

Abby moved in to help Therese with Carol. 'No I already said it would be tomorrow night.' She was wasted.

'Oh how lovely, so it'll be tomorrow night then?' Abby now had a hold of Carol's right arm, while Therese had her left. 'Ya Carol.' 'That's right.'

A cheery smile came over Carol's face, 'Great, time for a drink then, their on me.' With that she broke free from Therese and Abby's grips and went flying to the floor with her pursuit of the Scotch bottle failing brilliantly. Therese turned to Abby and then walked over and picked up her purse. She pulled out a coin and walked back to where Carol was now sleeping. 'Heads I carry her to bed, tails the honor is all yours.' Abby went wide eyed and her mouth curled into a smile. 'But I'm the guest, guests don't do chores,' she laughed. Therese laughed too, 'I know, I'm only joking, come on we better get her into bed before she starts humping the big lamp in the corner.' The two younger women chuckled away as they carried a very drunk and passed out Carol to bed. After that they stayed up and had their own drinks and just chatted away happily.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Around 2 the following afternoon, Abby told Carol and Therese that she would see them both later in the day as she was going shopping for dinner. They both kindly offered to come with her but she politely turned them down. 'I'm not going to be afraid to do things by myself, so I need to do this myself.' The proudness in her voice was great to hear and all the signs were that she was on the right track to recovery. Carol was so pleased for her but made her promise to call her if anything went wrong.

Abby emerged onto the busy Manhattan Avenue streets and for a second tried to remember which way it was. She had become a little bit too claustrophobic in recent times, particularly during the day and when she remembered the way she started walking calmly but warily of her surroundings. The fresh air smelled great and she noticed how much she missed being outside, she'd always been an outside person. The subway station entrance was coming into view and only then did Abby realize she'd left her handbag which contained her purse behind.

'Fuck, well done Abby,' she muttered to herself and turned around to walk back to the apartment that was about five minutes away. She didn't forget things often and hoped it wasn't a sort of side effect of her ordeal. Still she put it behind her and kept on walking until she arrived at the entrance to the apartment block again and because she had a key, there was no need to press the buzzer. Half jogging up the stairs, she was a little out of breath when she got to Carol's apartment door and let herself in. To her surprise the place sounded quiet and felt uneasy. 'Carol? 'Therese?,' No reply made her consider searching the rooms calmly and quickly, she was starting to have flashbacks.

'Hello Carol?' Is anyone here?' Still nothing. 

Abby moved slowly down the hallway and then all of a sudden heard what appeared to be music coming from the living room. 'Phew, They're here, Thank God.' With that she opened the door and walked in...and froze. In front of her was something she'd never expected to see. The curtains were drawn and the entire living room was dark. On the couch was Carol and standing in front of her was Therese. But she wasn't just standing there, she was dressed in a short skirt and bikini top, had no shoes on, but the most surprising thing was that when Abby had walked in she'd been swinging from a dancing pole. Abby had interrupted a pole dancing session between the two love birds. Carol looked at Therese embarrassingly and then looked back at Abby. For several seconds no one said anything, then Abby broke the silence.

'Is this a bad time?' 

'Abby what are you doing back? She sounded freaked out. Abby was trying to contain her laughter.

'I forgot my eh...my purse and so I had to come back for it. She was breaking into fits of laughter now. Sorry to....to interrupt. With that sentence out, she laughed out loud at what she had disturbed. Carol looked at Therese, who was trying to cover herself up with a type of cloak that was clearly part of her act. Therese didn't know where to look. 'Look sorry about this Abby, I guess we should of told you about...,' she made a signal to Carol to take over and Carol whispered, 'What the fuck do you want me to say? It was your idea in the first place.' Abby carried on laughing before she noticed her handbag on the chair and still laughing, picked it up and turned to walk out again. 'So you two have a bit of a naughty side then?.' 'You should of said, I love paying to watch shit like this.' Carol and Therese were now becoming overwhelmed with embarrassment and Therese seemed to be pushing Carol in front of her, like she expected her to explain and resolve the whole thing.

'Abby can we talk about it later, I, well we...don't really know what to...well what to say.' Once again Abby laughed and pointed at them both. 'Don't worry I can wait. 'See ye later and try not to think of a really stupid excuse cos I won't fall for it. 'Bye sweethearts.' She made for the door. Therese called after her, 'We were just talking...loudly.'

Abby turned back to them. 'Isn't it strange when ever people talk loudly, their buttons come undone.' Immediately both Carol and Therese checked their buttons on their clothes before they realized Abby was making fun of them. With one finale laugh at the two humiliated chicks, Abby left again. When they were sure she was gone again, Therese looked at Carol.

'Next time, lock the fucking door.'


	13. That Inner Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny and yet dramatic chapter. Let's all root for Abby.

Pole-Gate was the only subject worth discussing at dinner that night, as Abby had cooked Vegetable Casserole and home cooked hand cut fries to go with it. A Garlic dip was also included to complete a very fancy meal for the three of them. The mood was good, but a little nervy after the afternoons events and Carol and Therese were a bit unsure of how to explain anything, while Abby just continued to laugh under her breath at the embarrassment they'd gone through. 'So who's idea was it again to do the pole thing?' Carol gave a small huff. 'Abby can we just forget it? Obviously we didn't plan it right and you weren't supposed to walk in like that.' But Abby was having too much of a good time to back off. 'Oh but I want all the details, come on I've told you about my most embarrassing times. Carol could afford a little smile as she looked at Therese trying to distract herself with her food in front of her. Abby turned her attention to her, 'That stuff must of been expensive Therese am I right?,' and Therese bolted out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. Both Carol and Abby fell silent before Carol turned to her.

'You're embarrassing her, cut it out.' 

'I'm just trying to encourage your sex life a bit, that's all. I could give you two some tips.' The laughing from Abby broke out again and Carol decided to give her a bit of a punishment. Picking up a small bread roll from the table, she hurled it at Abby and it hit her in between the eyes causing her to stop her laughing and stare in shock at her friend.

'Taste of your own medicine Abigail, the sound in her voice showed she was ready for some playtime and some fight. Immediately Abby picked up a fistful of Casserole from her plate and threw it at Carol's face. Now she was covered in Abby's wonderful cooking and Abby was loving it. 'Right then Gerhard, you asked for it then and she picked up the wine glass she'd been drinking from and flung it's contents at her friend. 'Oh Jesus, you little...oh fuck you,' before she grabbed her plate and went to push it into Carol's already covered face, but Carol tried to push her back and after a couple of seconds struggling, the plate found itself on top of Abby's shirt. She didn't even stop for a second and picked up the wine bottle and grabbed a hold of Carol's top. 

'Slainte.' 

She then poured it down Carol's top and Carol gave out a terrifying scream as the coldness of the wine soaked right down her. Abby put the bottle down on the table and sarcastically dusted her hands off in complete satisfaction. 'No one beats me at the dinner table.' Carol was struggling to walk with the wet feeling all over her body and swore blind she would get her back for this. 'I should cook dinner more often, what do you think?.' 'I think I'll plan revenge slowly on you for the next year and then you can cook dinner again. Carol was trying to stay serious to stop Abby winning, but she was always one step ahead of her. 'You're still hot Carol, don't worry. 'The wine brings out the colour in your...well your clothes.' Carol was dying to get her back in any way possible. 'My top and skirt are soaked because of that wine and it's very uncomfortable Abby for your information.' After a brief pause Abby said, 'At least we know you can still get wet.' She then erupted into laughter again and that was it for Carol as she picked up everything and anything she could find and flung it all at Abby, turning dinner into a complete food fight. As they got more acquainted with each other, Therese came out with the pole in her hand and her outfit on again, only to find the two of them going at it with everything on the table and she just stood and watched.

'What are ye two doing?' Therese's yelling made both Carol and Abby stop their food war and turn around. Naturally they were both covered in various forms of food that should of been consumed instead of throwing. 'Everything Ok here,' Therese asked knowing it was a stupid question by what she had witnessed. As they both thought of an answer, they couldn't hold it anymore and just broke out laughing in front of a bewildered Therese. This was the most fun they'd had in a long time and it was something they needed. 'Angel why are dressed like earlier?,' Carol asked. 'Well I thought we'd put on another show for Abby just to show we're not embarrassed.' 'You up for it?' Still smiling and chuckling, Carol turned to Abby and asked her what she thought. 

'I thought you'd never ask.' The second session of dancing turned out far better than the first one and laughing continued to flow from the three occupants of the apartment for the rest of the night.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day, Abby decided to go back to her house and pick up some things she needed. It'd been on her mind for the last few days and understandably she was afraid to do so. But like her previous trips out since her attack, she knew it wasn't worth being afraid so she decided to go and do it by herself again. She rejected an offer from Carol to drive her there and insisted she would drive herself there and back. It was about an hour's drive out to where Abby's house was located, the whole way there she was deep in thought about if she'd go through with it and more than once she thought about turning the car around and going back. But she kept on going and fought that urge to go back.

She had neighbors that could look out for her and other ways to stay safe, so she just had to be alert to everything when she got there. As she entered the neighborhood she'd lived in for years but hadn't gone near in months, she felt like she missed the place and hated that prick who had forced her out of her home. She still believed he'd be caught, but when was the million dollar question. The area was quiet as she pulled up in the driveway and slowly got out. Studying the house and everything around it, her mind was doing summersaults and she had a knot in her stomach that was getting worse the more she decided she wasn't backing out. Abby fumbled around for her house keys, it took her a few seconds to find them at the bottom of her purse. She dropped them the second she pulled them out due to nerves and steadied herself and remembered the breathing exercises she'd been doing. Bending down to pick up the keys, she lost her footing for a second while standing up but balanced herself. She approached the door and turned the key in the keyhole. When the door swung open she prepared to step inside when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pushed in. Alert mode jumped into action and she stood up and faced the person. 

'You should of kept that mouth of yours shut, instead of telling everyone about me.' Abby teared up, it was her attacker again, the same evil bastard that had raped her in the very same place she was now. Abby turned and tried to run, but the guy caught her with ease and slapped her across the face before he swung her around and threw her to the floor.

'Leave me alone.' She begged him, she was petrified. 'I've been living a nightmare since you did that to me.' 'I can't take anymore of it.' 'Just leave and I'll tell no one you were here.' Please.' She felt disgusted having to beg him.

But the creep wasn't interested in listening to her. 'I knew you'd come back here eventually so I hung around to surprise you and show you what happens when people blab about me. Then rage came over Abby and she raced at him, tried to scratch out his eye and kicked him hard in the groin. He grunted in pain but was still able to catch her by her hair as she attempted to bolt for the door, her screaming was muffled as he clapped his hand over her mouth and forced her to her knees. Spotting a lamp by the door, he went over to it and pulled the cord out of it, planning to tie her with it. She knew once she was tied up, he could do whatever he wanted to her and refusing to let it happen again she made a decision.

With the loudest scream she'd ever given, Abby darted at the guy and got on top of his back just as he tried turning around. With her nails she scrawled at his eyes and cheeks and when that didn't seem to do enough she sunk her teeth into his right ear. This made him fall to his knees as he struggled to pull her off him, then she stomped hard on his ankle with her heals and he yelled out in pain. He had dropped the cord to get more control on her, but Abby was too much for him. 'This is for raping me,' she bit his other ear. 'This is for terrifying me,' she stuck her fingernails into his eyes and he screamed in pain again. She was raging like the pits of hell now, 'And this is for coming back,' she picked up the cord and wrapped it around his neck and choked him hard with it with all the strength she could muster. But he managed to elbow her hard in the stomach and broke free from the choke. Turning around he wacked her hard across the face and she fell down, he got on top of her and tried to undo her skirt, but she head-butted him in the nose and then bit hard on it causing him to let go of her. Quickly getting on her feet she ran and picked up the lamp, came back and crashed it down on his head. Then picking up the cord again she choked him into unconsciousness. She checked his breathing to check he was still alive, she wasn't doing any prison time for this pig. Satisfied at the outcome, she dragged him to the coat room under the stairs and threw him inside. She pushed a chair up against it and knowing he was caught she went to the phone to call the police. Fresh tears poured down her face as she went, but they were tears of relief.

She'd won the war. That inner strength had shown it's purpose.


	14. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my longer chapters but It's quality over quantity always. Looking forward to writing the finale chapter.

Looking in the mirror, she looked at the plaster on her right cheek. Her attacker had broken her cheek bone, but because of her she had prevented a second sexual assault on  
herself. Abby hadn't stopped shaking since the showdown but it wasn't just fear this time, it was also adrenaline from the ferocious battle where she'd regained that part of her that had been missing since that creep had taken it from her. She swallowed hard and caught her breath in a controllable way before she exited the bathroom of the room she'd be allocated. Basically there was no real need for her to be staying at the hospital but the doctors wanted to be sure. Carol was on her way in and she would wait for her to get there before she insisted on leaving.

But she still couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and her mind was fully focused on her attacker's face, she knew she'd never forget that face but she would still find a way to live with it. She'd taken back her identity today and was proud of herself in no small way. That asshole had met the real Abigail Gerhard today.

The phone rang and made her jump a bit. Quickly she picked up the receiver.

'Hello.'

'Ms Gerhard, your friend is here to see you. Are you up for visitors?'

'Yes,' she replied without hesitation. 

Abby was very hyper and was pacing around the room in a mad way, almost overwhelmed at what she had went through again. Seconds later the door burst open and Carol ran in and threw her arms around her, hugging her deeply. 'Oh my darling, I practically had a heart attack when I heard what had happened, like your second chance was gone or something.' 'Are you Ok? Tell me what he did to you.' Abby reassured her, 'I'm fine Carol, it's just what you see here is all. 'I got a little beat up but that was all.' He lost this time and I won.' 'I...,' she cried softly and let Carol hold her tight to comfort her. Sinking down to the floor and taking Carol with her, she vented all the remaining grief from her body and buried her face in the right arm of Carol's fur coat. 'Shhh. Its Ok I have you, let it out, let it all out.' This is the first day of the rest of your life Abbs and I couldn't be proud of you more if I tried. Carol planted a kiss on Abby's nose and then another one on her left cheek. Additionally she wiped away the tears from her thumb and smiled at her. Abby managed a tearful smile back at her and embraced her again. When they broke apart, Abby noticed something.

'Where's Therese?'

'Oh she went on a training course for work upstate this morning, but I got in touch with her and she's hurrying back as fast as she can. She said to tell you she was sorry and hope you're Ok.'

'That's fine Carol, I just was a bit surprise she wasn't with you.' Oh let's get out of here, I don't wanna spend another second here because I'm perfectly fine and ready for the world again. The energy in her voice was powerful and committed. She meant exactly what she said. 'Then let's go celebrate then sweetie and Therese can join us when she gets back.' Abby asked to be discharged and had another quick meeting with Dr. Fields who advised her to take it easy for a couple of days. But he had no issue with her going home one bit. She'd already given her statement to the police and wasn't going to let it bother her again until she faced him in court. Arm in arm, Abby and Carol walked out of the hospital and headed for some fun in the city.

'Abbs, did they tell you his name at all?' Carol had been thinking about if she should ask that question. She still wasn't sure but decided to ask anyway.

'Ya, but I'll tell you later. For now let's enjoy ourselves and later we can go back to your place and see you and your babe do another pole dance.' Abby laughed at Carol's red  
face. Carol looked at her.

'Shut up honey.' They laughed and continued to walk towards Carol's car. Abby's car was still at her house and she'd been assured it'd be delivered back to her in the morning. Looking up at the stars, Abby felt a wave of freshness come over her, a sense of being free, being alive, being reborn. Damn it felt great. When they were in the car they choose to go get Martinis for after all it was their favourite drink. Well that as well as Scotch of course. Then feeling fresh as daisies they drove off to party like they'd never partied before.

'First rounds on me.' Carol offered.

'All the rounds are on you.' Abby cheeky quipped back.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The police came around a few days later and asked Abby if she wanted to face her attacker in court or didn't want him to see her. Carol and Therese both tried persuading her, but Abby wasn't having any of it. 'I'm facing that motherfucker and just try and stop me.'

Carol went wide eyed. 'Abby. Watch your mouth, the police are here. But she didn't care.

'I'm not afraid of him and I understand the trauma it can cause but I want him to see me in the flesh. Oh sorry for swearing officer.'

'That's Ok Ms. Gerhard, we understand your determination and thank you for doing this. 'The case is strong as I'm sure your lawyer has already advised you.'

'Yes, I know all the details and I'll be ready for that day. 'Anything else comes up, please let me know.'

'Of course.'

After the police left, Abby asked for some time alone. Carol was a bit nervous about that. 'Are you alright? One of us will come with you.'

'I'm fine I promise, It's just something I have to do. After that I've a surprise for you two.' Start guessing.' With that she went into her bedroom.

This thought had been on her mind for some time and while she first dismissed it, she quickly changed her mind and committed to this task. It was optional but it damn well was an option she wanted to take with both hands. She went and got what she needed and did that important task. When it was done she tucked it away until it would come to use. Her job done, she went out and told Carol and Therese to get ready for dinner. But they weren't going out but rather were staying in. Half an hour later, three large pizza boxes arrived at the door. Abby had ordered them earlier that day, a giant one for each of them. Therese's was Spinach, Carol's Peperoni and Abby of course only settled for double cheese. Wine and Martinis were also served and then a poker game broke out, a game Abby was very good at. They had the most wonderful night and felt so blessed to have this friendship.

'Thank you Carol, Thank you Therese for helping me, for taking care of me and for making me who I am again. 'You'll never know how grateful I will always be. You two are the greatest people on this earth and I'll love ye forever. To say Carol and Therese were honored by that compliment would of been putting it mildly. They simply loved the bones off her too.

'Hey Abbs? Any chance I can get that in writing, Carol joked.

With a warm laugh, Abby responded. 'Not a fucking chance darling.'


	15. Abigail Gerhard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby wins. Thanks to everyone who's followed this story. Feedback as always is welcome.

The courtroom had the appearance of intimidation and not just for those who were facing justice. It could scare the life out of their victims too. Standing outside the door that led into the courtroom, Abby studied the layout of the place and worked out where she would be positioned. Facing her attacker today somehow would be even more challenging than when he'd assaulted her and even when he returned to hurt her again. Facing someone in the eyes of a court could be a nightmare and she had been preparing all this time to make sure she was ready for this mammoth task in front of her. Her lawyer gave her time to gather her thoughts and asked her again if she wanted to go in there and live this nightmare again. But Abby assured her the nightmare wasn't going to be experienced by her. It was going to be experienced by her attacker and then some. She didn't believe in physical revenge but a face to face confrontation justice she would bend over backwards for. This was where it was going to end.

About an hour later, the court went into session. A guilty verdict was handed down a week earlier so the week that had followed was tense and required a lot of thinking. Yet she had it worked out every step of the way. 

'You have been found guilty of rape and sentence is about to be passed down. You are allowed to make a statement at this time before the sentence is passed.' 

The attacker didn't act like he wanted to take this seriously. In fact he glared at Abby for most of it and declined to say anything, apart from saying something he'd said more than once since his arrest. 'I didn't do it.'

The heat soared through Abby's body at an overwhelming rate but she promised herself she would retain control no matter what. The judge then turned his attention to Abby. 'Ms. Gerhard, do you wish to deliver a statement?'

'I would like to read a victim impact statement.' The judge nodded in agreement and asked her to stand up and proceed. She took no notice of the evil glares of the worthless piece of trash watching her and removed the paper with her statement on it. This was what she decided was an important task and had to do after that police visit months earlier. 

'Violence happens too often and it can happen to woman more than too often. 'I always used to hear terrible stories about cases like this and thought I understood the pain it brought. But the truth was I hadn't the faintest idea about the crushing life changing events it can cause. It can make you feel devastated, angry, make you blame yourself and make you ask what you did to deserve it. The thing is ordeals like rape and sexual assault can make you think you did something to make it happen and that is the final insult that the perpetrator throws at you. They want you to believe you did something to deserve it and that someone could plant that idea into an innocent woman's mind is an abomination. I spent days in a comatose situation after my attack and when I woke up I thought I was back there reliving the nightmare all over again. I woke up screaming and sweating every night for ages afterwards, suffered panic attacks and didn't want to be on my own. Thanks to two friends of mine who are here today, I began a road back to where I was before all this and although I have made great progress I feel and fear I may be walking that road forever. But let's not make this all about me because the damage you have done to yourself is irreparable. You allowed a monster to consume you and turn you into something despicable. Your contempt and lack of empathy has sickened me to my stomach and If I ever thought you had even a small amount of decency in you I would pray for you. But all I can do is hope that prison life can somehow redeem you in some way because I have no way in which I can forgive you. I worry about your family and I've been told you have one, they are victims too and you owe them an explanation for your actions. The journey you will embark on in jail is something you won't want to do but you will have to. You will have a chance to find yourself again and when and if you come out, you may just be a fragment more of a man than you were when you went in. If you do change, it will be for yourself and your family because nothing you do will make me able to understand you. The scars I have are permeant. The ones on my wrists where you tied me still hurt and I get headaches as a result of the devastating blows you inflicted on me. But the real scars are in in my head and they will be there forever. I'll learn to live with them but you'll have to live with your demons and scars too. You believe you have none but they are there and you'll get to know them in time. You may think that I will be haunted by you for a long time to come and I have been but not any more. As of now I choose to forget you and leave you in the hands of those doctors and psychiatrists who will try to bring back that good person that I'm certain once existed in you. I'm not a prisoner of your violence any more. I'm free and I hope one day you'll be free of that beast that consumes you. I'm me again.

For several seconds the place was covered in silence as Abby sat back down and stared straight ahead. Her attacker had stopped glaring at her and was now looking in front of him, in a sort of space stare. Had the message got through to him? 

'Very well if there's nothing else we'll proceed to sentencing then.' The defendant will rise.' He had to be alerted from his seat because of his deep thoughts. Slowly he stood up and faced the judge with a bit more respect than he had previously done.

'Your crime is appalling and the attitude you have shown to your victim as well as the attitude you have shown to this court, It's clear you are a danger to society and in particular women. Having reviewed all the facts I have decided that a severe custody sentence is to be handed down. 'It's this court's decision that you be imprisoned for 15 years.

Justice.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two days later Therese and Carol came home with their groceries after a hectic shopping trip. They hated shopping and just wanted to sit down. 

'Did we forget to buy anything?' Therese asked.

'If we did, I don't give a fuck cos I'm beat,' came Carol's reply 

Therese laughed at her girlfriend's annoyance to shopping.

As Carol plopped the bags she carried on the kitchen counter she noticed something on it. Looking closer she realized it was a note with both her and Therese's names on it.

'Angel there's a note here for us.'

'Who from?' Therese asked curiously as she set her bags down as well.

'Don't know.' Let's see.

Therese moved beside Carol as she opened the note and they both read it quietly to themselves.

'Dearest Carol and Therese.  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
I've gone home.  
Love you both  
A

At that exact moment Abby was answering her door to someone who had rung the doorbell. When she opened it, she found a delivery man standing there.

'Hello. Sorry to bother you, I have a package for next door but they aren't home. Could you sign for it?

'Of course,' Abby replied.

'Can I get your name please?'

'My name is Abigail Gerhard and I live here.


End file.
